Question: An eight-digit integer is formed by repeating a positive four-digit integer. For example, 25,632,563 or 60,786,078 are integers of this form. What is the greatest common divisor of all eight-digit integers of this form?
If the repeated four-digit integer is $n$, then the eight-digit integer is $10^4n+n=10001n$. So all numbers in this form share the factor 10001. Consider $10001\cdot1000$ and $10001\cdot1001$. After dividing out the factor 10001, 1000 and 1001 share no nontrivial factors, so the greatest common divisor must be exactly $\boxed{10001}$.